Tentang Kita
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Cinta pertama yang kembali hadir saat Hinata telah bertunangan./ Gaara yang dengan mudah melepas tangan Hinata untuk mengejar Sakura/"Gawat."/"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi."/ chap 3 UP! R&R oke?
1. Chapter 1

_Haii..._

 _Setelah lama meninggalkan akun ini aku kembali dan berharap bisa mulai kembali di dunia tulis menulis. Setelah terkena WB. hoho..._

 _Kali ini Niko mau kasih cerita baru lagi ya, untuk cerita yang masih berlanjut lainnya. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya okee?_

 _Baikkk..._

 _Yosh!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rintikan hujan itu membuat embun di kaca jendela bus. Aku memainkan jemariku disana. Tersenyum setipis mungkin seraya menghela napas.

Sebuah nama tertuliskan disana.

Naruto-kun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story by me**

 **Pairing:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **Genre: romance**

 **WARNING:**

 **Typo, alur gaje, jika tidak suka saya tidak masalah asal jangan berkata kasar di kolom review**

 **Baiklah selamat membacaa**

 **Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kepada seluruh penumpang pemberhentian terakhir. Stasiun Tokyo. Sekali lagi kepada seluruh penumpang pemberhentian terakhir. Stasiun Tokyo."

Aku membuka kedua bola mataku perlahan. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu aku sampai di tujuannku. Sedikit merenggangkan badan. Aku beranjak berdiri saat pintu kereta terbuka. Perlahan aku menarik koperku dan berjalan keluar.

Hari ini stasiun terlihat sangat ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. Beberapa orang menyenggol bahuku dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sebuah kata maaf.

Aku menghela napas.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Disana dia tersenyum, dengan tangan yang melambai padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan mendekatinya "Lama menunggu Gaara-kun?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia menggeleng dan mengambil alih koperku, lalu berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. 'Kau tidak berubah Gaara-kun'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku dirumah yang dulu pernah aku tempati beberapa tahun silam. Suasana nya sangat sepi dan damai. Perlahan Gaara membukakan pintu utama dan melebarkannya lalu mengangguk menyuruhku masuk.

Suara ketukan sepatuku terdengar menggema diruangan itu, hampir semua perabot masih bertutupkan kain putih. Tapi tidak ada satupun debu yang tertinggal disini.

Gaara pasti merawatnya dengan baik.

Aku kembali menelusuri rumah itu hingga retinaku menatap pada sebuah lukisan indah yang tergantung manis diruang tamu.

Lukisan keluarga besarku.

Lukisan yang penuh luka.

Lukisan yang membuatku melarikan diri, jauh ke negeri sebrang. Paris.

Lukisan yang seketika mampu mendobrak seluruh pertahanan hatiku.

Lukisan yang tersimpan senyum dari seluruh keluarga yang aku sayang.

Yang telah tiada...

"Hinata." Gaara menepuk bahuku dan seketika mengembalikanku pada dunia nyata, aku mendongak kepadanya, dia tepat dibelakangku.

Kemudia dengan sikap yang sangat lembut Gaara memeluk tubuhku juga mengelus rambut indigoku. Menghilangkan getaran kesedihan dalam diriku.

Kami menatap lukisan itu bersama "Semoga mereka merestui pernikahan kita nanti ya Hime." Bisik Gaara ditelingaku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara-kun aku sudah siapkan makanan kita." Ujarku dari arah dapur.

Setelah beres-beres rumah ini. Gaara merengek minta makan padaku dan aku hanya terkekeh geli. Dia terkadang bisa menjadi ayah dan bayiku sekaligus.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan tunanganku itu. Kami sepakat meninggalkan kota paris dan kembali ke Tokyo. Namun saat itu Gaara terbang duluan ke Jepang karena ada sebuah urusan beberapa hari setelahnya aku menyusul.

Merasa Gaara tidak menyauti ucapanku aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ternyata dia tertidur kelelahan di atas sofa. Aku terkikik geli. Berjongkok dihadapannya. Dan mengelus surai merah itu.

Sampai ketika senyumku hilang saat Gaara membisikkan sebuah nama dalam tidurnya

"Sakura..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku Sakura! Aku jadi tidak sempat makan siang, mana habis ini ada rapat. Bagaimana nanti aku mengikutinya dengan perut kopong." Gerutu Naruto. Sedang Sakura yang duduk manis di sofa ruangan itu seolah tidak mendengarkannya.

Salahkan Naruto sendiri, kenapa jadi orang susah untuk dibangunkan. Huh merepotkan saja.

Tok tok

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan gaya cool memasuki ruangan itu. Tersenyum remeh saat oniksnya bertatapan dengan safir dihadapannya.

"Kau memang baka!"

Kata singkat yang mampu membuat emosi Naruto sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia mendengus kesal dan kembali meraih laptopnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya lembut. Dia mengelus surai merah muda Sakura lalu duduk disampingnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari si empu ruangan.

"Baiklah aku pergi rapat dulu." Pamit Naruto meninggalkan dua sejoli itu dan mengambil beberapa berkas dan berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu dengan sedikit hentakan

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bermata safir itu menggeram dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu menyebalkan? Menggampangkan urusannya. Benar-benar kali ini keterlaluan. Naruto kembali memeriksa jadwalnya. Bertemu seorang desainer dari Paris yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

Dan ini tidak boleh gagal! Ujar lelaki itu.

Hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di ruang rapat satu bagian timur. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka lebar disana dia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memunggunginya. Menatap lalu lintas dibawah sana melalui kaca besar diruangan itu. Naruto menghela napas. Dia telah membuat tamunya menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela napas. Melirik kembali arloji ditanganku. Jam menunjuk pukul 15.00. Yang berarti si pemilik telat selama 15 menit. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan orang ini.

Dia tidak menghargai waktu.

"Ano-suimasen?"

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku saat mendengar seseorang yang mengucap maaf padaku. Tubuhku menegang. Suara ini.

Suara yang amat aku rindukan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan aku menoleh kebelakang. Tepat. Mata kami bertemu dan dia pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Kau?"

BERSAMBUNG.

 **Yeeaahh hello...**

 **Bawain cerita baru lagi ya... sempatin buat review biar aku semangat update yaa... makasih semua**

 **Bye mmuuahh**

 **Watanabe Niko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii...**

 **Makasih yang udh review yaa ..**

 **Dukungan kalian akan selalu jadi motivasi buatkuuu...**

 **Baiklahh...**

 **Go chap 2!**

 **Yeeyy ^-^/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story by me**

 **Pairing:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Typo, alur terlalu cepat deelel.**

 **Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol BACK!**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READINGG ^-^/**

 **.**

Retina Hinata bertemu kembali dengan safir itu, membawa degupan kencang dijantung keduanya. Setelah lama terpisah kini mereka harus kembali berhadapan.

Seolah takdir mempermainkan mereka. Dengan senyum getir Hinata berusaha menguatkan hatinya lalu mengangguk. Pun begitu dengan Naruto. Dia sempat menahan napasnya kala menatap kembali mata lavender Hinata.

Sekelebatan bayangan beberapa tahun lalu membali hadir di otaknya. Tentang dirinya yang begitu pengecut bahkan untuk melindungi Hinata seorang. Tentang pembantaian Hyuuga.

"Gomen, aku terlambat Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto seraya mengusap teguknya. Perlahan lelaki itu memasuki ruangan dan menutupnya. Mendekati meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Pandangannya bahkan seolah tak ingin menatap mata safir itu, mata yang sarat akan penyesalan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang menjadi desainer hebat HHinata-chan selamat ya." Kata Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap tangan yang terulur lama itu. Lalu beralih pada mata Naruto lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Merasa dihiraukan Naruto kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan mulai membuka dokumen yang tadi dibawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Sasuke-kun kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut rapat dengan di baka itu?" Tanya Sakura manik emeraldnya menatap bingung Sasuke yang malah asik dengan ponselnya.

Merasa diacuhkan gadis pingky itu menyikut perut Sasuke hingga pemilik mata kelam itu menoleh padanya. Sakura cemberut "Kau mengacuhkanku."

Menghela napas perlahan Sasuke mengelus surai panjang milik kekasihnya itu dan merangkulnya "Biarkan mereka reuni dulu." Kata Sasuke.

"Reuni? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura tidak paham.

"Desainer itu Hinata. Kau ingat?"

"Hinata? Hmmm... ahh! Hinata Hyuuga?" Sakura membelalakan matanya. Gadis itu benar-benar kaget apalagi saat Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan dia kembali? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama?" Tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya baru minggu lalu. Aku mengajaknya bekerja sama dengan tunangannya, dan ternyata Gaara tidak bisa hadir jadi Hinata yang menggantikan." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar

"Huwaatt? Gaara? Tunangan? Oh Tuhan..." Sakura memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng. Sasuke yang merasa keanehan langsung menatapnya

"Kau kenal Gaara?"

Mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu Sakura menoleh dan menghela napas mencoba rileks "Dia mantanku."

"Hn."

"Hei! Kenapa hanya bilang hn?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke lalu terkekeh dan mengacak rambut pink Sakura

"Lalu aku harus apa pingky?"

"Berhenti memanggilku pingky!" Gerutu Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa. Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku bosan disini."

"Ehhh!? Kan masih jam kerja." Kata Sakura tetapi Sasuke malah meninggalkannya sambil mendengus kesal Sakura mengejar lelaki bermata Onyx itu

"Tunggu Aku Sasuke-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela nafas saat pertemuan mereka telah berakhir perlahan lelaki bermata safir itu menatap dalam wanita yang sedari tadi diam di hadapannya.

Kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat mereka dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi wanita di depannya selalu acuh tak acuh

Naruto menyadari sikap pengecutnya dahulu dengan tersenyum lembut dia menatap wanita di hadapannya wanita yang membawa cinta tak pernah habis untuknya tapi Naruto tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa hal itu hanyalah berada di masa lalu Wanita itu pergi beberapa tahun meninggalkannya dan kini dia telah hadir di hadapan Naruto lelaki itu tidak tahu apakah dengan kehadirannya dia akan mampu menghilangkan bayangan sakura dari benaknya

"Hinata?"

"Iyah."

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sukses membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatap aneh pada lelaki itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanyanya ketus

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Aku permisi."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku antar."

kemudian mereka perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing Hinata berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah yang sama pelan Naruto pun mengikuti Gadis itu dari belakang menatap Sendu wanita yang amat dirindukannya itu. Gadis yang sekarang jauh dari jangkauannya menghela nafas mereka telah sampai di lobi depan

Secara tidak sengaja mata safir Naruto menatap seseorang yang Melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan seketika itu juga raut wajah Hinata berubah dia tersenyum kecil dan melambai pada lelaki yang telah bersandar dimobilnya. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki itu

Naruto tersadar Sepertinya dia mengenali lelaki berambut merah itu apakah dia

Sabaku Gaara?

Ada hubungan apa mereka?


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii semuaaa...**

 **Reader tersayang :* #author lebay**

 **Makasih yang udh mau review, jika libur kerja atau disela² kesibukan kerja aku sempat menulis aku akan menulis untuk kalian. So dukung terus y**

 **Yakk kita lanjutkan chap 3 yaa...**

 **Smoga kalian sukaa...**

 **Btw, jangan bunuh aku karna di chap awal banyak scene GaaHina okeee #kabur**

 **Oke**

 **GO! ^-^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **WARNING:**

 **Typo, alur berantakan deelel**

 **Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol BACK tanpa menyampah kasar di kolom review**

 **Happy reading ^-^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali memperhatikan kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya manik safir itu menatap aneh pada lelaki yang berada di samping Hinata seolah lelaki itu Tengah mengejeknya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana. Naruto mampu melihat senyum meremehkan di wajah lelaki itu. Perlahan Naruto mendekati mereka.

Merasa ada yang mendekat Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum pada Naruto seraya menggamit lengan Gaara. Hinata memeluknya intens membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tunanganku Gaara Sabaku." Kata Hinata. Naruto hanya membalas dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?"

Mereka terdiam. Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak 'untuk apa aku dengan bangga mengenalkan Gaara pada Naruto? Bodoh!' Rutuk gadis itu

Melihat gadisnya yang terdiam dan menunduk Gaara maju satu langkah mendekati Naruto lalu mengangkat sedikit dagunya dengan tersenyum remeh dia berkata "Seharusnya kau paham, jauhi gadisku."

Naruto mendecih saat hendak membalas perkataan Gaara Naruto mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke. Retinanya beralih pada gedung tingkat dua disana Sakura terlihat menggerutu dan menarik kerah baju belakang Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh.

Tanpa sadar Jade dihadapannya melihat Sakura dengan kaget pun begitu dengan Hinata. Dengan sekali anggukan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto dan melepas genggaman Hinata.

Untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tersenyum miris saat dengan mudahnya Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya. Tapi anehnya gadis itu tidak sedikitpun merasa sakit dihatinya. Sakit karena cemburu tentu saja. Dia hanya merasa sedikit kecewa kenapa Gaara meninggalkan dirinya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto?

Dengan hati-hati manik lavendernya itu menatap Naruto dan pandangan mereka bertemu saling terdiam beberapa saat. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke mobil orange miliknya

"Hei kenapa kau menarikku? Untuk apa kau mendudukiku disini!" Teriak Hinata

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, makan siang denganku?"

"Ini sudah sore bodoh!"

Naruto terkekeh, dia lalu melirik arlojinya. Pukul 17.05 lelaki itu tersenyum kecil "Mau ke pantai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan itu tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, Hinata hanya terdiam memandang luar jendela dan Naruto fokus pada kendaraannya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya. Naruto memanjatkan beribu syukur pada Kami-sama.

Hinatanya berdiri dengan utuh dihadapannya. Tanpa kurang satu apapun. Pikiran lelaki itu berputar pada beberapa tahun silam.

Flashback...

Mereka tertawa kecil sesekali Naruto menarik ujung rambut Hinata dan tertawa menyisakan gembungan yang besar di pipi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Menurutmu Sakura menyukaiku tidak?"

Pertanyaan polos itu mampu membuat langkah kecil Hinata terhenti, dia menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum manis "Tentu saja!"

Dan saat berbalik memunggungi temannya itu Hinata mencengkram erat dadanya. Terasa sakit dan sesak.

Langkah mereka pun sampai di mansion keluarga Hyuuga dengan mengayunkan tasnya Hinata melangkah masuk begitu pun dengan bocah pirang di depannya. Naruto asik bersiul sampai pandangannya terpaku. Dia berhenti melangkah dan melihat sisi kanan. Disana seorang ibu tengah ditebas lehernya orang seseorang yang terlihat samar

Naruto membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Hinata dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga terdengar jeritan pilu dari gadis kecil itu.

Hinata menjerit keras, menarik kedua sisi kepalanya dan mencengkram.

Puluhan mayat berserakan dihadapannya. Degupan jantung Naruto hampir saja berhenti saat melihat lelaki yang berjalan terseok-seok dihadapan mereka. Lelaki itu berusaha menggapai Hinata dengan darah yang bercucuran dari dahinya

 _"Pergi Hinata"_

Dia berjalan tertatih

 _"Pe-pergi."_

Lalu sosok itu ambruk dihadapan mereka. Dengan detak jantung memburu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang memeluk jasad ayahnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Hinata

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bletak!

Lamunan Naruto berhenti. Matanya menatap horror Hinata yang memegang buku tebal. Buku yang baru saja menciumnya.

Gadis itu mendelik "Dari tadi kau hanya mutar tidak jelas sebenarnya kau mau kemana sih!" Bentak gadis itu. Naruto menampilkan cengirannya

Lalu Naruto membelokan setirnya memasuki pantai. Sunset menyambut mereka. Langit orange yang mampu membius siapapun. Deburan ombak yang menjadi irama tersendiri bagi mereka.

Kini pantai itu telah sepi, mungkin waktu berpihak padanya. Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu.

Dia menoleh pada Hinata saat mulutnya ingin berucap sesuatu matanya terpaku pada senyum Hinata yang tengah memandangi hamparan laut dihadapannya. Jemarinya membuka mobil dan menuruninya. Melangkah dengan hati-hati bercampur pasir dia mendekati tepi pantai. Rambut indigonya berterbangan menambah kesan anggun dan cantik bersamaan.

Didalam mobil Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum "Gawat." Bisiknya

Naruto kemudian bergerak turun dan bersandar pada sisi depan mobil menatap lembut gadis yang tengah bermain air didepannya. Dia menggaruk pelipisnya dan kembali menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi."


End file.
